There are numerous types of computing devices to use and own. The computing devices range from mobile devices to traditional desktop computing devices. Typically, an individual may use several different types of computing devices daily. For example, an individual may have a desktop computing device at work for creating and storing work-related information. The same individual may also have a laptop computer and/or personal digital assistant for viewing work-related information when the individual is away from the office.
One of the problems with using multiple computing devices is managing the data that resides on each computing device. If the individual manually manages these files, each computing device may have duplicate data files. These duplicate data files may then be updated individually, which results in version conflicts. The individual must then manually resolve these version conflicts. Thus, managing user data in this manner becomes tedious and time consuming.
An alternate approach for managing user data on multiple computing devices links a set of folders on each of the multiple computing devices and duplicates the files within each set on each computing device. However, because mobile devices generally are not as powerful as desktop computing devices and typically have less memory, these computing devices may not have sufficient storage space to replicate all the files in the linked set of folders. When this occurs, an individual will be unaware that certain files are not accessible. In addition, this approach requires the individual to carefully plan how the files should be organized in the linked set of folders.
Thus, these current techniques for managing data on multiple computing devices are not ideal. An adequate technique has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.